The present invention relates to a food container, and more particularly to a food container with vent holes therein interlockingly stackable with other containers of similar configuration.
Numerous food containers have been proposed over the years fabricated from a variety of different and diverse materials. In the packaging of fresh produce, it is important that essentially closed containers allow proper flow of chilled air around the container to maintain the contents fresh, particularly when these containers are stacked one above the other for storage and display. Equally important with essentially closed food containers is provision for the flow of gases to and from the container as well as control of interior water vapor levels and vapor pressures. Proper attention to these parameters produces containerized food having an attractive and fresh appearance over long periods of time.